1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active solid-state imaging apparatus, such as a CMOS image sensor is provided with pixels including photoelectric conversion devices, and signal processing circuits processing electric signals of the pixels. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-217158 discloses a solid-state imaging apparatus including a signal processing circuit. This document discloses the signal processing circuit that receives pixel signals from pixel columns via a signal output line and amplifies or processes the signals. A method is effective that applies high gain to the signal processing circuit in order to compensate reduction in sensitivity owing to reduction of pixel areas. Thus, an amplifier including a cascode circuit is used.